Movie Madness!
by ghostanimal
Summary: Steve Mackia, a famous movie director, comes to Amity Park to film a movie. But he wants Danny Phantom to star in it! Winner of the story ideas at the end of Walker's Revenge. Thank you fangirls2.0 for the title.
1. Steve

Altough the winner was a tie between 

fan-girls2.0

i would pick Amity Park doing the play that they want Danny Phantom to b in.

here's a suggestion though.  
Make the play a movie that is being filmed in Amity. They want Phantom to be in it yet the producer is some kind of obssesive rude guy that won't take "no" for an answer.

I love that idea better!

and TTXDP crossover.

I will do the movie one

Disclaimer-I only own this story

-------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve Mackia was riding in his limo to Amity Park. He was planning on flimming a movie, and he wanted the one and only, Danny Phantom to be in it. He though that it would up the ratings.

He frowned, remembering that he had to find someway to get Danny to agree. He scowled, remembering that he also had to find a way to catch him so that he could talk to him. He sighed as he starting thinking of ways to get him to agree.

He was going to leave the hunting to the ghost hunters. That was thier job, right?

He leaned back in the seat, as he entered Amity Park.

He looked out the window and saw Danny.

"STOP!" He shouted to the driver, as he jumped out of the limo.

Danny was fighting Skulker, and was losing. Skulker finally gave Danny a blow on the head, which knocked him out. Skulker picked up the ghost and was about to skin him when...

"HEY! METAL GHOST! DOWN HERE!" Steve shouted to Skulker, who looked at the film maker in confustion.

Skulker floated down to the ground, taking the KOed Danny with him.

"May I have Phantom?" The filmaker asked.

"NO! I need his head for my collection!" Skulker cried.

"Give ya 500 hundred bucks for him," Steve said, holding up the money.

"SOLD!" Skulker shouted as he took the money and left.

Steve grinned as he put Phantom in the limo and drove to the hotel.

This might be easy.

-----------------------------------------  
Yes I rushed.


	2. Yes, or No?

This chapter is for katiesparks, and katiesparks only. She was my only reviewer.

Disclaimer-I only own this story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny woke up on a bed, in what seemed like a hotel. He held his head. It still hurt after Skulker wacked him in the head with his metal fist.

"Your up," A voice said. For a moment Danny feared that it was his parents or Valerie, but when he saw Steve, he relaxed.

"Yeah I'm up, and now I'm leaving," He said.

"Wait! I need you!" Steve cried.

Danny paused for a moment.

"For what?" He asked.

"I need you to be in my movie, Fancy!" Steve said holding up a poster his daughter had made for the movie. Steve had to admit that it was a wonderful drawing.

"What!? And get more publicity? NO WAY!" Danny replied.

"Come on man, I need you! It'll be **_fun!_**"Steve begged

"Yeah, for you!" Danny replied coldly.

Steve frowned. This was not what he had in mind.

"I'll give ya 500 hundred bucks!" Steve said, holding out the money, hoping that Danny was like Skulker. Danny stared at it.

"What would a **_ghost_** do with 500 hundred dollars? I can't go in public and spend it, and in the Ghost Zone, people don't use money, they trade," Danny said. It was true. Ghosts never used money. They trded goods and services.

Steve scowled.

"It'll clear your name," Steve said. He saw Danny's face brighten a little. **YES!** He hit something Danny wants!

Then, Danny's face darkened.

"How do I know it's not a trick?" Danny asked.

Steve gave a small smile in his mind. This kid was good.

"I have nothing against you! I don't live here, and you've never done anything to ruin my life!" Steve pointed out. Danny knew this.

"I'll think about it," Danny said as he floated through the ceiling.

Steve smiled, happy to know that he had a chance of him saying yes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny flew to Sam's house to ask what she thought. Luckly, Tucker was there too.

"Hey Danny!" said his techno geek friend.

"Hey guys. Listen to this. You'll never belive it!" Danny said as he began to tell them about his conversation with Steve.

"So, what do ya think?" Danny asked once he was finished.

"I think that it's a great idea to clear your name, but don't you think that that will be a little risky?" Sam asked.

"I think it's great! You'll be famous, rich and have girls all over you!" Tucker exclaimed.

Danny smiled.

"So, you going for it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. It'll not only clear up my name, but you'll be in it too. It'll be a you either do this, or I won't be in the movie," Danny said.

"YES!" Tucker cheered.

"I'm going to wait for him tomarrow before I tell this movie maker guy. Night!" Danny said as he went ghost, and out the window.

Danny got home, and went to bed, for it was 10:00.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Danny went to the hotel that Steve was staying in.

"Well?" Steve asked.

"I'll do it, but my friends have to be in it!" Danny said.

"Great! We'll start uh, what day is it?" Steve asked.

"Sunday," Danny replied.

"We'll start next Saturday. We'll need time to get actor, and actresses! Uh, who are your friends?" Steve asked.

"Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley," Danny replied.

"Hm, I'll squeeze them in somewhere, but I have a better idea! Let's use the citizens of Amity Park instead of actors and actresses!" Steve exclaimed.

"Uh, ok," Danny agreed.

"I'll make a posters, and we will have the adutions tommarrow at 4:00, so that kids could come too," Steve explained.

"Uh I've got to go," Danny said as he left, leaving an thrilled Steve.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title idea please!


	3. VERY SHORT CHAPTER!

Disclaimer- I only own this story

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The news about the movie spreaded quickly. Soon, over 50 people signed up, Paulina being the first after hearing that Danny Phantom was in it.

Then Steve had to decide what parody of an old movie it would be. (AN I know I said that it was Fancy, but I changed my mind!)

He decide to let Danny think of it.

He told Danny this, and he thought of what they should do.

Steve found scripts for his last movie, Aladdin, for them to try out with.

Paulina went first, and got a part. After many tryouts Sam, Dash, Kwan, Star, Paulina, Tucker, Danny, Jazz, and other people Danny didn't know, got parts.

Steve made Danny think harder on what the movie would be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VERY SHORT BUT I NEED HELP! WHAT SHOULD THE MOVIE BE?


	4. Practice

fan-girls2.0  
hm... movie movie movie movie...movie...nope, nothin'. seriously when it comes to, holy crap! hold up! u picked my title too! holy CRAP! now, i thought the IDEA was enough but, do u really LIKE my ideas? ur starting to scare me! hides under bed well wait a minute! gets out from under bed how come people like u like my ideas...but i can't even think of a stinkin' story to write! THAT'S NO STINKIN' FARE! I TELL U! NO. FARE! mayb i'll try an idea sorta using this, urs. but, no! i won't copy! i don't do that! i'm just trying to come up w/ me own story that is actually original, but they've all been taken! hmph! well keep it up! sry i couldn't help. /(

You can use this story idea. Just give me the idea credit.

AU Danny Fenton never had a family. He didn't even know he had one until a man on the streets told him. Now Danny and his clone, Danielle, must find them, both wondering the same thing. Will they accpet Danny for his ghost powers?

katiesparks  
Just b/c it seems 2 b so popular right now why not do The Little Mermaid?

lunerfox  
SPIDERMAN!

There both so good, but I can only choose one! I do love The Little Mermaid, and Spiderman's ok. I think I'll do The Little Mermaid, because It would be hard for them to do Spiderman, because he lives in New York, where there's a lot of high buildings. Sorry lunerfox.

Disclaimer- I only own this story

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was the first offical fliming day. Danny floated towards Steve to tell him his choice when Steve spoke up.

"We're going to do The Little Mermaid!" Steve declared as Danny frowned.

"Why not Spiderman?" Danny asked.

"Too much work, NOW WE WILL ASIGN ROLES!" Steve shouted, as he gave out papers that told them thier parts.

Sam took the paper, and was heartbroken when she finished reading it.

(AN conatins OC to fill in spots)

Ariel- Paulina Sanchez

Prince Eric- Danny Phantom

King Triton:- Ned Nickerson

Sebastian-Tom Sayar

Ursula- Breanna Miladerd

Flotsam-Dash Baxter

Jetsam- Kwan Yang

Scuttle-Tucker Foley

Flounder- John Thisten

Louis-Tim Turen

Grimsby- James Forman

Seven sisters- Valerie Gray, Samantha Manson, Susan Storm, Nicole Davis, Sarah Myen, Kaya Lei, Julie Manso.

and so on.

**_Great. I appear in a small part_** Sam though, upset.

Paulina was thrilled. She would get to kiss Phantom!

"LET US BEGIN THE UNDERWATER MUSICAL SCENE!" Steve said as the seven girls, Ned, and Tom went into a certin.

"I'm really looking forward to performace, Sebastian," Ned said as he and Tom walked.

"Don't worry your majisty! This will be the most spectacuailr peformace I have ever conducted! Your daughters, they will be stupendice!" Tom said.

"Yes, and especially my little Ariel," Ned replied.

"Yes, she has the most beautiful voice, hm?" Tom asked as he walked in another direction. "If only she showed up for reheasls once in a while!" Tom added, a little quieter.

Then, music started as the seven girls sang along with a Cd that had songs, and the words.

"Ah, we are the daughters of Triton  
Great father who loves us and named us well  
Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana  
And then there is the youngest in her musical debut  
Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you  
To sing a song Sebastian wrote  
Her voice is like a bell  
She's our sister, Ari--" They all cut themselves off with a gasp.

"ARIEL!" Ned said, pretending to be in range.

They did this five more times before they all were given a break.

"CUT! PERFECT! That's all for today! Get lost or go home!" Steve said as everyone left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boo.


	5. Costumes

Disclaimer- I only own this story

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, Danny flew by Sam's to pick her up for practice. Danny heard her singing, and peeked into the room, and saw that the CD player was off. Sam was singing beautifully.

What would I give to live where you are?  
What would I pay to stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you smiling at me?

Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun  
Just you and me, and I could be  
Part of your world

I don't know when, I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be  
Part of your world

When she finished, Danny clapped, surprising her.

"That was wonderful! I don't get why Paulina got the part instead of you!" Danny exclaimed.

Sam blushed, but said nothing. Danny flew her to practice, and was kinda gross to know that he had to almost kiss Paulina in the scene. It was the kiss the girl scene.

As the scene went on, Sam sang softly under her breath in the same voice she used for the other song.

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her

And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you to  
There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now

Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you'd better do it soon  
No time will be better

She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it  
How you wanna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, the music play  
Do what the music say  
You gotta kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

"Ok! WHAT IS THAT NOISE!" Steve shouted.

"You mean my singing under my breath?" Sam asked.

"What were you singing?" Steve asked.

"Kiss the Girl," Sam said, not knowing where this was going.

"Sing," Steve commanded as Sam sang once again.

What would I give to live where you are?  
What would I pay to stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you smiling at me?

Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun  
Just you and me, and I could be  
Part of your world

I don't know when, I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be  
Part of your world

"OK! THAT'S IT! SAM AND PAULINA SWICTH PLACES! KISS THE GIRL SCENE NOW PEOPLE!" Steve yelled, as Paulina got out of the boat, angry. Sam happily sat in the boat where Paulina once sat.

"ACTION!" Steve yelled as the music started.

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her

And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you to  
There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now

Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
He gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you'd better do it soon  
No time will be better

She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it  
How you wanna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la, the music play  
Do what the music say  
You gotta kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

When Steve was pleased with what they had, Danny had to admit that working with Sam was much better Paulina. Paulina put **_way _**to much into her part, but Sam put just enough to make it beliveable.

"COSTUMES ARE HERE!" Steve shouted. Man, Steve loves to yell.

Everyone ran towards the car with the costumes.

"EVERYONE GET IN A LINE AND I'LL PASS THEM OUT!" Steve yelled as he grabbed a crown, septer, tail, and a white wig and handed it to Ned.

He handed Sam and green tail, red wig, and a swim suit top that was in a seashell design. He also gave her a village outfit, a sparkley dress, and a wedding dress.

He handed Danny the ship costume, a torn ship costume, and a suit. Steve felt that they should keep Phantom's hair the way it was, so that people would reconize him.

"Alright, get lost, or go home, and try on the costumes!" Steve commanded as everyone left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL! You serious thought that I was going to let Paulina keep the part?


	6. All done

You people really thought that I was going to let Paulina keep the part, Huh?

Disclaimer- I only own this story

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! UNFORTUNATE SOUL SCENE!" Steve yelled, as everyone got into place. Breanna aka Bree, and Sam went onstage in costumes. Bree's costume was amazing, but Sam's was better.

They practiced and practiced. Soon, they got it perfectly without the script.

Finally, after 6 months, they had only the marriage scene left.

Ned kept accidently taking Sam overboard when she had to hug him goodbye, and Tim kept putting holes in the 'ship' when he had to chase Tom.

Finally it was perfect after 19 tries, and Steve proudly said that it was complete.

Only after 3 weeks, the movie was a giant sucess, and Danny Phantom's name was cleared.

---------------------------------------------------

Yes, this is the end. I know it's crappy and short, but I really want to finish this story.


End file.
